Black & Blue
by AthenaWarGoddess
Summary: Let's say that Sirius imagined a woman visited him in Azkaban. Let's also say that she helped him stay sane and escape from imprisonment.He misses her when he gets out.Will he ever see her agsin?bettr then it sounds!R
1. Black Meets Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I see no reason for me not to own the story idea. I guess if you review you can tell me.

Setting: This story takes place mostly in Azkaban and will hopefully go through some of the years when Sirius was imprisoned, and up to when he fell into the veil. This will probably be a long series for that matter, but I'm going to start small.

Black & Blue 

"Hello Sirius."

Sirius spun around, his hands moving into protective positions.

_How the hell is someone in my cell?_ He thought in the millisecond before he saw the breathtaking woman in front of him.

"Ummm…are you going to kill me?" his voice was weak and scratchy, as he had barely used it in the year he'd been trapped here. Also, lack of water didn't help this.

"My name is Merry, Merry Blue, and I am going to get you out of here."

A/N: Okay, I know it was really short, but I wanted to get it up. Did you get the name? If you didn't then ask, though be warned because I will definitely call you an imbecile. I'll get the next chapter up soon, though I'm sure it could go up sooner if I got some ego boosting reviews…**winkwink nudge nudge**


	2. Sirius Meets Her For Real

Disclaimer: YAY! Second chapter! Sorry to the few who've read this, but I have two others I have to keep up with, along with homework and extra shit. Now, if I owned Harry Potter, I could have gotten someone to do those things for me.

Sirius Meets Her For Real

"So, you're telling me you're an Ocean Fairy? I've never heard of those. And I still don't get how you managed to get in here…" Sirius's confusion was evident as he questioned the woman in front of him.

"Yes, I am the queen of the Ocean Fairies, one of the few remaining. We are a mix between Elves, fairies, and merfolk. We inherited the looks of the fairies, power and size of the elves, and water abilities of the merfolk. You have never heard of them because we don't like to be known by those who would use our skills for bad, though if you read the Quibbler, then you would have heard about us multiple times. That girl doesn't take no for an answer." The last was muttered, and Sirius dismissed it.

"How I got in here doesn't matter. What does matter is how we are going to get you out of here…" Merry Blue, the queen of the ocean fairies, was a beautiful being. Her hair was black blue, extremely thick, with some of it woven around a delicate pearl and coral crown, the rest hanging down in a thick braid. Her eyes were the purest blue, and Sirius felt like he would fall into them if he wasn't careful. Her skin was extremely light, her blue veins visible, with no imperfection in sight. She wore an aqua dress, skin tight on the top, and it was almost see through, giving Sirius a wonderful view of her large bosom. The dress continued down, simply, intertwined with green threads, gold dust, and pearls. Her feet were bare, and Sirius noted that she had webbed feet and fingers.

"That's impossible! I've been trying for the last year! There is absolutely no way out. And why would you want to help me get out of here?" As you could have guessed, his confusion was only increasing, and her appearance wasn't helping. It had been a while since he had seen a woman, never mind a beautiful one like her.

"I'll explain that later. For now, here is a token of my loyalty. If you ever want to see me, all you have to do is say 'Ocean blue, ocean green, bring to me the 'for unseen' and I will appear to you. I need to be going now, but before I do, would you like some food? It looks as if you haven't eaten in a month." What started out as mesmerizing became funny as she said farewell.

"Yes, actually. I think its been more like two though." And with that she gave him some sushi, then murmured something and disappeared.

_I wonder if this thing works…_He pondered, reaching for it.

"Don't you even think about it Sirius Black!" snapped Merry's voice inside his head.

"Shit." For the next hour he ate the sushi, grateful for food, but not accustomed to the odd flavor. After that meeting he had high hopes of getting out sometime soon. Unfortunately for him, he would grow to get very accustomed to sushi, as well as shellfish, calamari, and tuna.

A/N: What did you peoples think? I know, I took a while for such a short chapter, but I'm a preoccupied person. Please review. I don't like hunting people down, but I will. I enjoy reviews extremely, and I hate it when people deny me of that pleasure. Are there any guys on this site? I don't think I've encountered any, and it disturbs me. I wonder how guys write…


	3. Slightly

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for my friends and family, I don't own Harry Potter, so I can't pay for all of their college intuitions or their children's. Despite the lack of attention paid to this story, I have big plans for it, so I will try to update more often.

* * *

_Slightly_

Similar encounters like that happened over the next ten years. Sirius became very fond of fish and fairies, one in particular of course. They shared food, memories, and laughs, if you can believe that in such a horrid place. That was until Merry brought Sirius some news…the troubling sort.

"Sirius…" Merry questioned as she came into the darkened cell.

"Yes, Merry? What is it?" he was sitting on his bed. A while back Merry had changed it so that it was more soft and comfortable then any bed he had ever slept on before.

"Sirius…I have to tell you something that may make you _slightly_ upset." She was afraid at how he would react to her news. She herself wasn't happy with it, but it was the way of her people.

"Well out with it. If its so bad then you might as well get it over with." He was now _slightly_ worried about what she was going to say. Had her people been discovered and captured? Were they sick? Was she sick? The different scenarios ran through his head as she stood before him, a light in the darkness.

"Sirius…are you sure…I could tell you later. Its not that big a deal…" He could hear the _slight_ quiver in her voice as she spoke and new that it was a very big deal and that she had better tell him now.

"Queen Merry of the Blue! You made me promise that we would tell each other the truth, and I can tell that you aren't keeping that promise. Now, if I must I will talk about my love for cats. Now tell me please." After a few seconds of silence he started on his threat.

"Well, when I was little I owned the most adorable tabby cat. She had a large, fluffy tail and a-." she cut him off with a sigh. Cats were one of fishes mortal enemies, and fairies and elves disliked brownies. She couldn't stand to even be told about them.

"Fine. If you must know, I'm going to-

* * *

A/N: MWAH HA HA! SUSPENSE! MAN I LOVE IT! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOONER THEN NEXT SEPTEMBER! GETS DOWN ON KNEES TO BEG I JUST WANT APPROVAL OR FLAMES! IS THAT REALLY SO MUCH TO ASK? STARTS SOBBING 


	4. What's Happened?

Disclaimer: There is no excuse for my slow updating of this story, so I'm not going to give one. I don't own HP and if you must know I don't own the password for my online or my computer. My rents can be real ass-holes. It's not my fault some son of a bitch has taken it upon themselves to keep stealing our password. Motherfucker.

* * *

What's Happened?

"You're not!" Sirius cried in distress, anger, surprise, and confusion.

"How could this happen? I thought you were the queen. Aren't you in charge? Why can't you choose?" Sirius was now ready to kill something. To bad the sushi was already dead this time…

"It's how our culture works. When the queen turns 80 she has to. Also, the queens nephews choose. I have 7 nephews and they all hate each other, so it took a while for them to decide. Will you stop giving the sushi dirty looks." Sirius looked away from the sushi and pondered Merry's statement.

"You're 80? You look like a mature 18. I'm only 20 so you could be my great-grandmother." Sirius shivered after saying that.

"Well in ocean fairy years I would be 20 in mortal years. I'm lucky though, if I was a lowly fairy it would have been arranged when I was 50. I think that would be 14 in your years. Anyway, our oldest elders are in their thousands, so I'm quite young." With that Merry gave Sirius a dirty look. What type of idiot would call a beautiful woman old? One named Sirius Black, I guess.

"Well…what happens afterwards? Would you still be able to visit?" Sirius was now thinking that it wasn't that bad but he still had a few more questions.

"Well, I just have a few more duties, and I probably won't be able to come for a while. I hope you're not to mad. I thought you liked me a lot, but I wasn't sure till now…you do like me, right?" Now Merry was in shy, anxious, young lover mode.

"Well…do you like me?" Uh oh. Two cases of young and in love syndrome. This can only not end well.

"I sort of…wait. Aren't we rushing into this a little fast? I mean, with my new duties I can't be cavorting with you. Even if I want to…" Again with the quiet, tentative young love ness! Merlin help us.

As you can see Merry was just able to hold back the hormones. I wonder if she'll continue to be so god damn strong…nope.

"I have to go. The ceremony is long, so I wont be back for a while, though I'll have my younger sister bring you some food." Before muttering the magical words she whispered to Sirius, "I'll miss you. Know that I have feelings for you I could never have for him."

With that she disappeared and Sirius was left to stare at the space she once occupied.

_I guess I wont be having seafood for a while…Merlin her boobs are big_. Okay, so that isn't what he really thought, but what he did think is way more boring then that. Fine, fine. Stop giving me dirty looks.

_I hope I see her soon. Why do I feel this way for someone that could just be my imagination? I hope it doesn't affect what could be between us…_See? Wasn't I right? BORING!

* * *

A/N: I know half this chapter was AN's but I needed a bigger one. You'll have to wait a while till I unveil what's happened. I'm thinking of having a seen that takes place in Merry's land. I have to possibilities swimming around in my head, but I think I'll go for the one you people are less likely to see coming. (My friend pointed out my pun. She said it was bad, but I've heard a lot worse).Oh, and there will definitely be some wizard/ocean fairy action, but it might take a while because of Merry's new role…chuckle. 


End file.
